


the phoenix rises

by firestarter3d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Interrogation, Mental Abuse, Other, Super Heros, Threats, Torture, Trans Female Character, a lot of stuff gets burned down, child is burned to death sort of depends on if making someone reincarnate counts as killing them, child rebirth, i think it does, references to more child death, this will be a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: this story is going to be very very dark.





	1. a baby is found and bad people get her

prologue its raining and two men in white lab coats are walking away from a woman on the ground and its unclear whether she is unconscious or dead and man 1 has a small baby in his arms "are you sure this baby is her?" man 1 says "yes, that woman worked for us she tried to "rescue" the subject she didn't get far though" man 2 says.


	2. a room of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a test is done and a poor child forced to be re-born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is made clear this is just my attempt at angst, i do not condone the actions of my characters

Video tape 1: shows a girl about the age of 10 in a medical gown and a white room with hoses sticking out each corner and a few men with clip boards behind a mirror. "turn it on" one of the men say fire shoots out of the hoses and there is a scream inside the chamber "subject can not stand natural flames" the fire dies down and there is an infant on the ground where the girl used to be "subject can revert to child like form when in extreme danger, interesting" jots something down on paper and the video ends.


	3. a feather can be such a heavy thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interrogation happens and we find out exactly how evil this organization is, i mean we had an idea before hand, but this should drive it home.

Audio log 1: a woman says " please set this feather alight for us?" a young male voice says "what if i dont want to ?". "then we will simply reset you again and again until you become more compliant with us and we will show reincarnation after reincarnation what happens to naughty subjects who dont do what their told" the woman reply's then  
a sizzle is heard "thank you" and a second sizzle is heard just before she slams the door behind her.


	4. a nightmare or a memory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the phoenix wakes up in her bed.

the phoenix wakes up with a gasp "another nightmare, or was it a memory ? doesn't matter anymore their both the same time at this point' she says to herself then falls back asleep hoping to avoid the memories again and have nice dreams, though it seemed unlikely since she never had nice dreams.


End file.
